


reputation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [68]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rockstar Ben Solo had a reputation for going through women as quickly as he moved between cities on a tour.or:  Ben has a reputation he doesn't like.  Rey helps him change that.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> day 68, drabble 68.
> 
> Prompt 068 - reputation.

Rockstar Ben Solo had a reputation for going through women as quickly as he moved between cities on a tour. He was surrounded by models and groupies, actresses and socialites, but he found them to be vapid and boring. And then he met Rey. Rey was funny and smart, kind and gorgeous, and he didn't care that she was the band's new assistant. He got to know her slowly, convinced her to have dinner with him gradually, and fell in love with her quickly. When their engagement was announced, the world reacted, but he finally got to shake that reputation.


End file.
